Ruined
by dplusjluv21
Summary: (First off, I had to put this as Chapter 2 on my maid fic because my phone is a bitch so I just put it as a story now. They'res only a couple changes but same story.) Every year King Yami picks a new 'toy' out of everyone in the village; Yugi Motou is chosen and raped by the King, but his majesty just might see him as more than his personal plaything. Y-A-O-I. And LOTS of kinky ;)


A/N: (This is the 2nd 'chapter of The Maid Costume. I had to put this as a chapter because my phone wouldn't let me put it as a new story. This is just a re-upload of my one-shot that I put as Chapter 2 on my Maid Costume fic. Just fixed a couple of stuff. As always, enjoy the lemony goodness!)

[No Ones POV]

The king sat on his throne and let a smile grow on his face as the young boy approached him. Blonde with magenta parts dyed and huge deep eyes the same color of mauve. He walked with a quivered gait and approached the throne, of course bowing before his majesty.

"Rise peasant." King Yami commanded, and the boy did as he was told. "I have a little problem, and I need you to fix it." The boy gulped. He knew what that meant. He'd heard the stories of people being chosen as the kings new toy and never coming back.

"O-Of course, your majesty." He said with another bow.

"Remind me child, what beith your name?"

"Yugi Mouto sir."

"Ah. Well Yugi, my design team may be of some help to thou's clothing of the peasant. Now go." Yami waved his septer with indifference.

Yugi bent down again and was lead away by the kings personal stylists. They took him into a pale peach room filled with pounds of make-up and closet pouring with outfits.

The two stylists, one blonde boy and a girl with short brown hair, slowly started applying black make-up on his eyes and brows, a pale gloss to plump his lips, blush on his baby soft skin, and finally a glitter lotion that made him sparkle.

The two clapped hands at their work and went into the huge closet to grab an outfit for him to wear. Yugi sat patiently but nervous. He could feel butterflies flying in swarms in his gut, and sweat barely made a dent in the waterproof make-up. He knew what was to happen.

Every year the king would choose a new 'toy' to be his personal bitch that he could do it with whenever he'd like, and the toy wasn't allowed to leave or complain or do anything. Unless they wanted to be raped to death. Yugi had been reaped as the latest toy. He remembered seeing his grandfathers weeping face, and how his friends had yelled out obscenities to the king. Not like it mattered. He could have easily killed them, but Yugi looked so beautiful. He didn't want the boy to do something stupid and get himself killed. And now here he was, made beautiful by artists for a king's fetish for black.

Then the duo returned with an extremely dark outfit. Once it was on him, Yugi noticed the skin-tight unitard was very delicate to touch, proven as the blonde boy ripped it from the middle to make a big cleavage from his neck down to bellybutton. It came with black tights, black studded boots, and a chained belt that hung on one side of his hip. He reminded himself of those prostitutes people always ridiculed at street alleys and such. For the moment he felt a touch of pity for them.

"There!" The female stylist said proudly and nervously. "Your all done." The blonde opened the door to the dungeon, where he was to be ruined with sex, but the female pulled Yugi before he stepped into the room. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly, and then she was gone. Yugi swallowed, took a big breath, and entered the exotic room, painted completely black with cold stones on the bottom and a skylight illuminating moonlight in the room. A shadow approached him from behind and lifted his arms up, putting the wrists in chains. A blindfold was tied to his head and blocked his vision, but he heard the all to familiar evil laugh of Domino City's king.

Yami pulled the ends of the chains connected to the cuffs, bringing Yugi so close he could smell the kings minty breath. The elder rubbed his throat with his thumb, then attacked his neck. Yugi called out, enjoying the biting and blood loss at the sensitive skin. Although these acts frightened him, he somehow was enjoying it in another consciousness of his mind. It said, "Oh yes! Give me more!"He tried to fight it but it was no use, it was like having a second mind inside of his head that took control of his body.

Yami continued attacking his neck, biting and nipping while stroking his hip. He moved more to the middle and cupped the boy's crotch. He went down and licked it through the fabric, and Yugi called out and started panting from the amazing sensation. The king laughed. "Does it feel...good? Thank the blindfold; it heightens your sense of touch." But Yami wasn't going to let him cum yet. He had oh so much in store for him.

The king moved down to his chest and took his left nipple in his mouth while teasing the other with his hand. The feelings made Yugi go wild, so wild he already felt himself close to cumming. Yami then ripped the outfit at the groin, pleased that there was nothing underneath, and swiftly started jerking the length. Yugi was moaning and panting, trying not to tell the king to go faster, and knew he was close. The king kept his pace, but stopped after a while when he felt something wet; Yugi sighed as he finished climaxing on the kings stomach.

"So childish, cumming already." But this only made the elder more anxious and even angry for himself to be wet, so he gripped the chains once more and grabbed a fistful of Yugi's hair. "Bad boy, you beg me to cum beforehand!" He slapped the pale cheek, leaving a red mark. Quickly he ripped his own clothing at the groin, revealing his fully erect length, and pushed Yugi down to it so it barely got between his plumped lips. "As king I command you open your mouth or face death itself."

Yugi tried to jerk back, but the King's grip on his hair was much too strong. So opened his mouth wide and let the huge length enter. Yami grunted in response, pushing the boy lower to take in more.

"Mmm, so good Yugi..." His head was pushed more, and he tried hard not to use his teeth, for the king told him "Use more tongue and less teeth." with a hiss. As he went lower the kings length hit his throat directly, making him gag. But he kept going in fear he'd be punished even more, although he thought nothing could be worse than sucking off the King like a little prostitute.

"MMM..." Yami's groans grew louder as Yugi finally took it all in. He tried to breath but only succeeded in choking on Yami's length. He swirled his tongue all around, hoping to make him cum already, and came he did. So hard that Yugi threw up all over the cold stones. He'd never been so scared in his life.

"Ah..." The king basked in his orgasm as Yugi tried to clear his mouth of puke. Yami then made Yugi go on all fours, and ripped his costume from the bottom to gain access to his entrance. He used the front curve of his leather boot and leaned it towards the boy to rub his member. He whined and panted on the other end, hating the torture but loving it at the same time. Was it possible to hate and love something? Yes, he guessed, I guess so. That's how I feel.

Then the King got down and leaned against his toy's bottom, letting him feel his already hard length. He wrapped three fingers around the boy's mouth and said gruffly, "Suck. Now." Yugi opened his mouth and licked the three fingers, putting extra saliva and making the King even harder. He always knew this turned him on, but the way this boy did it was so much more erotic than his other toys.

Yami then stuck one finger halfway in, making Yugi wince. It didn't exactly hurt; it was only extremely...intruding. But Yami pushed it all the way in, adding a second one and scissoring them inside him. He pushed extra deep and laughed when he hit Yugi's prostate and made him yell. Oh how he enjoyed doing this. The pleasure of hearing the boy fight his internal desires turned him on so bad.

Yami pulled out his fingers, undid the blindfold, and sat on the floor. "I'll be nice this time, Yugi. This once I'll let you ride me. But don't expect it often, understand!?" The feeble boy nodded quickly, although he did not understand. "Sir, how does this work?"

"I'll lay down and you put my length inside of you and go at your own pace." Yami laid down and pointed to his length, motioning for Yugi to ride him. Slowly he lowered down, stopping when he felt the hardness touch him, and then shuddering as he went down and finally had it all in him. He sighed and waited for himself to get used to his insides being so full. "Ha...your m-majesty, your so big..."

Yami smiled. "That's why I'm the king." He joked, although Yugi was in no position to joke. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to go?" He was anxious to feel the boy's tight hole all around him.

After a few moments Yugi started at a slow pace, feeling the hardness sliding in and out of him. It wasn't until Yami started bucking into him that he went faster, yelling when his sweet spot was found once again. He could already feel himself close to cumming; but the king knew that, being a virgin, he would cum too quickly. So he pulled a ring out of his outfit pocket and wrapped it tightly around Yugi's tip, making him squint his eyes shut. He'd really have to beg for his release now, that thing kept his fluids from releasing. He whimpered and regretted it immediately.

"Are you cumming already?" The king teased. "No matter, that ring will make you beg eventually." He stopped his thrusts all together, leaving Yugi panting, wet, and needy. He trembled with release just waiting to burst out.

Swallowing his pride, he sank down to his knees, which were on either side of the kings hips, and locked his hands together. "P-please..."

"Please what? Speak up bitch."

"Please...l-let me...cum." He lowered his head in shame. He'd always been taught to never beg to anyone, or worse, to never sleep with another male. And here he was, begging with a man inside him. He hoped to get over his fears and have the King kill him when he was done with him, at least he wouldn't have to live the rest of his life in shame.

"Alright, I will make you cum." Yami slipped off the ring and let Yugi bounce around a bit before thrusting himself into him. Yugi was moaning so loudly, he was glad that the whole castle was soundproof (or so he'd heard), and he kept yelling when Yami hit his prostate every time while pumping him in time with his thrusts. Not long afterwards Yugi came onto Yami's hand and onto his chest. But the king wouldn't let up so easily. He kept thrusting over and over until he released deep into Yugi. But it didn't end there; it never did. He kept at it over and over and over. For hours they went, Yugi quickly becoming hard with each pump and thrust, Yami getting hard from his own cum and the friction of Yugi's tight hole.

It was hours later that they both collapsed. Yami didn't know how many times he had came, he'd lost count at about six or seven. Yugi had probably came fifteen times by how exhausted he looked, completely passed out on the dungeon floor. Or maybe he had came twenty times. He was still a virgin, (well not anymore, the King thought) so he was very sensitive as it was.

Although only the king's newest toys slept in the dungeon, he was compelled to lay with the boy. He had to admit he was cute; so innocent on the cold floor, so angelic. 'Wait', he thought, 'did I really just think that? He's just a useless toy!' Or was he? The king growled in frustration, and laid next to Yugi on the floor. Because Im just too exhausted to sleep in my own quarters, he told himself. But he decided in his dreams to not kill him the next day like all his other toys. He was...special, he decided.

Maybe he was more than just a toy.


End file.
